Looney Tunes teams up with Tom and Jerry!
by jojoker boy
Summary: After Mr Swackhammer hired the Nerdlucks and Tom's school enemies to take over the world, Looney Tunes team up with the Tom and Jerry Squad. How will both comedy teams work well with each other? Will Jerry cooperate with Tweety? Can both used to be friends Tom and Bugs Bunny team up again to finish their enemies? Rated T for violence and bit of blood.
1. Monstars! are back

**What's up Looney Tuners and Tom and Jerry tuners. My name is jojoker boy. I'm one of these fans that love to create stories for life. Now, I got this idea when I was reading 'Sylvester vs Tom', the crossover between Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry so yeah. I hope you like the story. There will be some OCs that are heroic and some OCs that are villainous. These are the OCs:**

**Heros:**

**Mike Monkey, a male monkey that is brown and crazy. Lives in Looney Tunes.**

**Samuel Shark, a male blue shark that has a bowl in his head. Lives in Looney Tunes.**

**Kayla Kangaroo, a female kangaroo that has boxing gloves in her hands. Lives in Looney Tunes.**

**Cody, a male mouse that is black that is quite fast. Lives in Tom and Jerry.**

**Victoria, a female cat that is yellow and is in love with Tom. Lives in Tom and Jerry.**

**Villains**

**Scratcher, a male black cat that has sharp nails. Lives in Tom and Jerry.**

**Wacky, a male blue cat that has spirals in his eyes and acts crazy. Lives in Tom and Jerry.**

**Power, a male orange cat that is strong. Lives in Tom and Jerry.**

**Speedy, a female white cat that is fast. Lives in Tom and Jerry.**

**Skillet, a female green cat that has skills. Lives in Tom and Jerry.**

**Smartie, a female grey cat that has a high IQ. Lives in Tom and Jerry.**

**Alright, that's the OCs, and here goes the chapter.**

In Moron Mountain, Mister Swackhammer opened his cell phone and called someone.

Swackhammer : 'Hello Pound!'

Pound from distance call : Swackhammer. Whatcha ya want from us?'

Swackhammer: 'Look, I'm really sorry for my actions when you guys lost to the Looney Tunes. I was out of control and gave a disliking to ya! Could you please come back and team up with me?'

Pound: 'Under one condition!'

Swackhammer: What is it?'

Pound: 'You gotcha pay us $200 per person!'

Swackhammer: Deal!'

Pound: 'Alright, meet cha there!'

As they both shut off the phone line, Swackhammer called another person.

Swackhammer: 'Hello, Scratcher.'

Scratcher: 'Swackhammer. How is life?'

Swackhammer: 'Great. Hey, care to join my team?'

Scratcher: 'With my group, yeah, sure. I would love to humiliate Tom again.'

Swackhammer: 'Who's Tom?'

Scratcher: I will tell you when we come!'

Swackhammer: 'Alright, see ya!'

As he shut off the phone, Swackhammer was laughing evilly.

Swackhammer: 'Prepare yourselves, Looney Tunes.'

Outside the movie theater in Looney World, everyone went out the theater, enjoyed.

Porky: 'That was one good movie!'

Bugs: 'Sam the Gunner was cool alright. Hey, Yosemite, how much did ya get paid for the casting?'

Yosemite: '$200 per day.'

Sylvester: 'Thuffering thuccotash! How did the sky wenth all dark so fast?'

Everyone looked up and saw the sky turn dark. They were curious because right now was 2 PM and the sky can't darken that fast.

Daffy: 'What is goin' on?'

Suddenly, a small mechanic ball appeared from the sky and it showed a screen with Mr. Swackhammer.

Bugs: 'What's up, doc?'

Swackhammer: '*laughing evilly* Looney Tunes, how the heck are you?'

Lola: 'What do you want, hammerboy?'

Swackhammer: 'I'm back, and we are here to destroy your world!'

Elmer: 'We?'

Swackhammer: 'Oh, yes, we. The Nerdlucks, otherwise known as the Monstars are teaming up with me once again. And, we have new recruits.'

Wile E: 'Monstars should be dead!'

Taz: 'Whoa whoa whoa, Wile, calm down, I know you have a gold mine on to Road Runner and now you have a temper on the Ratsnom!

Mr Swackhammer: 'Ratsnom? Ratsnom? What kind of name is Ratsnom, Taz?'

Taz: 'That's Monstar backwards, so you guys are rats, mostly you!'

Mr Swackhammer: 'Anyway, we will take over your land and will conquer it.'

Bugs: 'What kind of new recruits?'

Mr Swackhammer: 'Tom's enemies! As in Tom the Cat.'

Bugs: 'Tom? No way!'

Mr Swackhammer: 'Yes, way!'

Lola: 'Who's Tom, sweety?'

Bugs: 'Tell you later!'

Mr Swackhammer: 'I will meet ya later!'

As they shut off, everyone was in shock and everyone gathered around Bugs Bunny.

Daffy: 'Who's Tom?'

Bugs: 'Alright, here it goes!'

*Flashback*

When I was 10, I didn't belong here, I belonged where the normal humans lived. There was a secret portal from up there to here and I came here. There, a blue cat helped me and showed me around the place. Then we got to know each other. He was Tom. He proved himself that he was a nerd around that time. The elementary school known as Looney Elementary School, I went to that school. It was my first day there, and you know what, I never knew what school was so I hid behind Tom.

Tom bumped into a group of six people. One of them said 'Hey, it's the nerd! Who you got there, your girlfriend?' And they laughed at him. Tom stood there quiet. Another one said 'What now, kitty cat? You going to try to punch us?' Then the group attacked Tom and he was there useless. I stood there scared. I wanted to tell someone but I was quite frightened of what will happen when I will tell on them. I stood there as I coward not standing up for my acts.

The group attacked me next and I was quite in danger. Tom was about to help me but he was assaulted brutally and he couldn't stand on his own feet. One of the kid pushed me to the ground and they kicked me hurtfully. They left alone and they laughed at us, as me and Tom were lying there in brutalization. Luckily, the school nurse came by and called EMTs to get us. We went to the hospital so they can check on us.

I was fine but Tom was not okay. He suffered an concussion and also they broke his leg. I went outside the hospital, but I didn't own a home and I had to find a home. I was lucky I was a rabbit so I was living in my poor home. The next day, I went to school by myself and I found the group but they didn't attack me or embarrass me. Maybe they got in trouble.

I found Tom in a wheelchair, and he said 'Bugs, I have to leave this place. The reason is because I have been bullied too much and attacked too. I went to the hospital many times right now with injuries. The docs need me to leave this place and go somewhere else. There's land up there since we live underground so I'm going there. I have a friend that will back you up, Daffy, this is Bugs. Bugs, Daffy.' Me and Daffy shook hands as Tom left the world and me not seeing him.

I stood alongside Daffy, as he was the most popular kid in elementary school but I took over his role in middle school and the school we got to now because I went in concerts, plays and shows. And now, here we are.'

*End of flashback.*

Lola: 'Daffy, you knew Tom?'

Daffy nodded in a sad way.

Tweety: 'So, what is he doin' now?'

Bugs: 'Well, the cat is right now chasing one of his friends away so yeah.'

Elmer: 'Wait, can't we get up there?'

Bugs: 'Well, you can but with new comers to this portal.'

Lola: 'Wait, isn't Mike, Samuel and Kayla new?'

Bugs: 'If the people are living here less than a year, they are known newcomers so yeah!'

Samuel: 'Okay, let us go to Tom and Jerry's house.'

Bugs: 'Let's go!'

The group went through the portal and they screamed all the way until they reached up their land.

**I'll stop here for a reason, because Tom and Jerry maybe will take over the chapter but Looney Tunes will be here for a while so yeah. I'm working on (including this) 4 fanfics in the same time so you will have to wait for the next chapter a long time. So, you can check me out, read this fanfic, review, favorite, whatever you want to do and see ya later.**


	2. Tunesquad meet the Tom and Jerry Squad

**And I'm here once more! You know, I actually think this is one of my favorite fanfics to do which makes me ignore the other fanfics I'm supposed to do and work on this fanfic more often. Now, as I said in the previous chapter, Tom and Jerry characters are here more than the Looney Tunes characters. This is actually the only chapter where Swackhammer nor his minions are in the chapter so yeah. I forgot to tell you, all characters talk in this fanfic. I do not own Tom and Jerry or Looney Tunes. Alright, let the cartoon violence begin!**

In a beautiful mansion owned by Mammy Two Shoes (which I could say that because the mailbox read 'Mrs. Cornelia (Mammy Two Shoes)), it is shown that Mrs. Cornelia is leaving the house and thus locking it just to keep her cat at home. But what she didn't know, the cat and his frienemy mouse can luckily escape the house.

Inside the house, a blue cat named Tom is seen chasing a brown mouse named Jerry and a black mouse named Cody. Tom caught Cody. Cody started yelping for Jerry to come here. As Jerry saw Tom grabbed his friend Cody, Jerry went on his grumpy mood, grabbed a pan and walked over Tom. Tom was about to eat Cody but Jerry whacked the pan on Tom's head, leaving his grasp of Cody as both mice ran off.

Tom: 'YEEEOUUUCCCCCHHHHHH! Why you little mice, it seems that I will need a plan.'

Tom grabbed a blueprint and started drawing his plan. Inside the mice hole, the two mice sat on the couch talking to each other.

Cody: 'Is it usually like this, buddy?'

Jerry: 'Yes, I mean, the cat always tries to chase me, but sometimes, we get along.'

Cody: 'Hey, does Tom always get distracted by girls?'

Jerry: 'Yeah, why?'

Cody: 'Well, my frenemy, Victoria, a lovable cat, had seen Tom in tHarmony. He's quite a lover to her and they both chat all day. She asked me to come over and ask you if Tom was available today.'

Jerry: 'Now that you mention it, that's why Tom hasn't chased me in a long time. Anyways, give me a sec to ask Blue fur!'

Jerry walked out of his home and went over to Tom who was still working on the plan.

Jerry: 'Tommy Bahama.'

Tom: 'What do you want, Jerry Springer?

Jerry: 'Well, your tHarmony soulmate, Victoria.'

Tom: 'I'm listening.'

Jerry: 'She wants to come over today. Would you like to meet her in person?'

Tom: 'How many days will Mammy Two Shoes be out of town?'

Jerry: '14 days.'

Tom: 'YES! Invite her over!'

Jerry: 'Only if you don't chase me and my friend!'

Tom: 'DEAL!'

They both shook hands in agreement. Jerry ran over to his house and cheered in excitement.

Cody: 'He said 'Yes'?'

Jerry nodded.

Cody: 'Why are you excited?'

Jerry: 'He's not going to chase us!'

Cody: 'Now you're talking!'

They both cheered until Tom called both of them to come over to him.

Tom: 'Guys, I need your help to set up the place. Have any of you invited her?'

Cody: 'Why don't you do it, furball?'

Cody dialed the numbers and the gave the phone to Tom.

Tom: 'Hello. Oh hi, Victoria. Would you like to come over to my house? Great, see ya in 30 minutes.'

Cody: 'Are you kidding me? We don't have time to set up this place.'

Tom: 'We can. If we work effectively. Let's do this. Let me bring Spike and Tyke here. Can you bring Nibbles here?'

Jerry: 'Well, he's coming over right about…'

Nibbles: Uncle, I'm here.'

Jerry: 'Nibbles, come outside. Tom's not going to chase us.'

Nibbles: 'Wait up.'

Jerry: 'You go get Spike and Tyke.'

Tom ran outside to get the big dogs.

Jerry, Cody and Nibbles fought of a plan. After the plan was said, they all got to their stations. Jerry was the cooker, Cody was the setter up and Nibbles was the helper. After Tom got the big dogs, Tom was a cooker too while Spike was the setter up and Tyke was a helper too.

Cody and Spike soften up the couch as Cody was fooling around sitting down the couch. Spike set up a table for them to eat. He also set up the TV since Mammy Two Shoes TV belonged in her room. Spike then found some clothes for Tom to wear. He's going to wear a suit alright!

Jerry and Tom were cooking a dinner for everyone. For Tom and Victoria, they are going to eat a fish fillet burger. As for Spike and Tyke, they are having cooked chicken. As for Jerry, Cody and Nibbles, they are going to eat a sculpture version of cheese.

After Spike finished setting up, everyone started to help the cookers cooking. Tom cooked the fish fillet burger all by himself. He put some salt on the burger as he also put some pepper. He started shaking the pan and flipping the burgers. As soon he was done the burgers, he knew he would stuff. He put ketchup, mustard and relish in the table. When he finished, he put the burgers on the sandwiches and put the plates on the table. Then he saw the clock, he only had 15 minutes left. He then went in the room to dress up.

Jerry helped the dogs to cook the chicken. Tyke was really hungry so ripped up a drumstick so he could eat it. After they saw Tyke eat helplessly, Spike put the chicken in the oven. He turned the timer 5 minutes high degree heat. As now everyone was nearly done except for the dinner of the mice, everyone except Tom did the mice' dinner. Spike got cheese from the fridge and he got a knife.

Spike started cutting cheese sculptures of everyone, especially Victoria. It turns out, he is quite artistic as if everyone looked quite realistic in cheese version.

Jerry: 'Wow, you have a talent!'

Spike: 'Let's not forget the other thing we should do is to entertain both cats.'

Tyke: 'Dad, you're right. We need entertainment.'

Jerry: 'How about a movie?'

Spike: 'I heard there are Tom and Jerry movies. I have them at my home with my son and he loves it.'

Jerry: 'They actually made a movie about us?'

Spike nodded.

Jerry: 'Bring them. Set up the…'

Spike: 'DVD player.'

Jerry: 'Set up the DVD player.'

Spike ran to his house to get his movies and ran back to the original house.

Spike: 'Here are the movies. Let's get ready, guys. We only have about 5 minutes left.'

Jerry: 'Let's move it. Let's just wear casual clothes.'

Spike: 'Let's go.'

Everyone dressed up in casual clothes. Jerry wore his favorite sport shirt and short made by American Mousers. Nibbles wore his 'No #1 nephew' shirt. Cody already wore his clothes which were normal T shirt and pants. Spike wore his very own shirt. It showed a drawing of Spike in his shirt and his pants were already made by someone else. Tyke wore his blue T shirt and green pants.

As soon there were 2 minutes left, Tom came out from his room. Tom wore a blue suit with a black tie. He had a white button up shirt. And he also wore blue pants to match his suit. He wore black shoes. His hair was done as it was spiky looking.

Jerry: 'Wow, you dress up nicely!'

Spike: 'Oh, yeah you do!'

Tom: 'Did you guys finish everything?'

They all nodded.

Tom: 'Did you bring something for us to entertain.'

They all nodded.

Tom: 'Did you bring video games?'

They nodded in disagreement.

Tom: 'Who has video games?'

Spike, Tyke and Nibbles raised their hands.

Tom: 'Spike, what game console do ya have?'

Spike: 'What game console do you want?'

Tom: 'XBOX 360, WII or Playstation 3.'

Spike: 'I have Playstation 3.'

Tom: Bring the console, the wires and the games. Tyke, go with him. We only have 1 minute left.'

Spike and Tyke ran to their home to bring the video games, the console and wires. They ran back to Tom's home with everything.

Tom: 'Cool, we are ready! Any minute now!'

As soon he said that, someone was knocking in the door.

Tom: 'Any second now.'

He then opened the door to see Victoria. She was wearing a red dress with blue high heels.

Tom: 'Wow, you look stunning!'

Victoria: 'And you look handsome.'

Tom: 'Come in!'

Victoria: 'Is there someone here?'

Tom: 'No human is here, don't worry, we are going to move somewhere so no more humans.'

Victoria: 'I'm hungry!'

Tom: 'Good, because we are going to eat fish fillet burgers.'

Victoria: 'My favorite!'

Tom pulled the chair and let Victoria sit down like a gentleman.

Victoria: 'Why thank you!'

Tom: 'What would you want in your burger?'

Victoria: 'Lettuce and ketchup.'

Tom: 'Give me a sec here.'

Tom went to the fridge and ripped a piece of lettuce and put it in Victoria's sandwich. Then he put some ketchup on her burger.

Victoria: 'So, what's new?'

Tom: 'Aw, nothing. My friends here helped me set up this place for you.'

Victoria: 'Aw, that's so sweet. Oh, Cody, what were you doing here?'

Cody: 'I missed your chases but you were busy with Tom so I went over here and played with my friend Jerry.'

Victoria: 'Okay. I'll chase you next time, don't worry.'

Victoria then took a bite of her burger.

Victoria: 'Wow, that's delicious. What you put in there?'

Tom: 'Some pepper and salt.'

Victoria loved it as she kept eating it. When she was halfway through the burger, she noticed the cheese sculptures and chicken.

Victoria: 'Are those for us too?'

Spike: 'No, why you ask that?'

Victoria: 'Cats also eat cheese and meat, according to research!'

Tom: 'True.'

Spike: 'Really? Here, have the rest.'

The chicken was halfway done.

Victoria: 'Nah, I'm full. I will eat the cheese sculpture of me though.

Jerry: 'The cheese sculpture is for everyone.'

Tom: 'Who made this?'

It is shown to see the Cheese Tom sculpture of him having a moustache. Spike rose his hand giggling. In fact, everyone was giggling.

After everyone ate their dinner, they all watched Tom and Jerry movies. They were quite hilarious. Thanks to Tom and Jerry, they are all popular.

Victoria: 'Sweety, we are popular.'

Tom started cheering because he was popular. After they watched Tom and Jerry movies, they watched Looney Tunes movies. Everyone was laughing except for Tom who was shocked.

Victoria: 'Why aren't you laughing, Tom?'

Tom: 'Bugs used to be my friend.'

Spike: 'NO WAY!'

Tom: 'YES WAY! Anyways, Bugs was a newbie where he lives now and where I used to live. I came here because I was being bullied too many times. I used to be a nerd but you know what, me and Bugs are now popular. And we want that to get past us.'

Victoria: 'Could you guys leave us alone for a second?'

Spike: 'Sure!'

Everyone except the cats left.

Victoria: 'Tommy, I know it's though but you got to regain the friendship.'

Tom: 'Victoria, Bugs is not here. He doesn't live here, he's at LooneyTown. There's no point going back.'

Victoria: 'But Tom. You will have to find a way. I mean, we are both cats. Our friends are dogs and mice, You could talk to each other in Internet. Although I'm not sure if they have good connect…'

Tom then kissed her passionately in the lips for good ol' 3 seconds.

Victoria: 'That was a romantic way to shut me up.' Then Victoria starts blushing to the kiss.

After the kiss, a bright light came from the sky and a group of silhouettes came over their house.

The group knocked as Tom opened the door to see the Looney Tunes there.

Bugs: 'Tom!'

Tom: 'Bugs!'

Bugs: 'Where's Jerry?'

Tom: 'Where's Lola?'

Daffy: 'Where's Marco?'

Porky: 'Where's Polo?'

Tom: 'Not helping? What are you doing here, old friend?'

Bugs: 'Well, it seems that our enemies had team up with your school enemies in LooneyTown.'

Tom: 'Yeah, so?'

Bugs: 'The enemies will take over both worlds of ours so you or neither us will not live if you don't help me.'

Tom: 'So, The Killers teamed up with the Nerdlucks and Swackhammer?'

The Looney Tunes nodded.

Tom: 'Victoria, bring the group.'

Victoria: 'Sure thing sweetie.'

Victoria went to bring the troops.

Lola: 'Tom, is that your girlfriend?'

Tom: 'Oh yeah.'

Everyone high fived with the cat.

Tom: 'Hey Lola, how's everything?'

Lola: 'Nothing much after we broke up. Except we beat the Nerdlucks.'

Everyone: 'BROKE UP?!'

Tom turned to see the group of his land saying that while also the Looney Tunes.

Bugs: 'You used to date?'

Lola: 'Uh, yeah until I was bullied by some people too and moved to LooneyTown.'

Bugs: 'So that's your ex?'

Tom: 'Well, one of my exes. You see, I've never heard of my other exes so yeah but she was the longest ex I had.'

Lola: 'But now I'm with Bugs.'

Lola kissed Bugs in the cheek as he blushed.

Bugs: 'Guilty as charged.'

Tom: 'Okay, we'll help you.'

Jerry: 'Yeah, we'll help ya!'

Bugs: 'You've been in movies?'

All of them raised their hands.

Tom: 'Okay, let's just go to the place.'

Bugs: 'We are actually kinda of tired so I was wondering if we had a sleepover.'

Tom nodded.

Sylvester: 'THEEPOVER!'

**Alright that's chapter 2 for ya. I hoped you liked this chapter as this is one of my favorite chapters to write. The next chapter might be uploaded either Friday, Saturday, next Sunday, or next Monday since all of those days are weekends. Alright, see ya.**


	3. Party on!

**Yep, I'm back to do this! jojoker boy is back to complete this thing. Now to start things off, I would like to thank Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57 who is the first reviewer and the first follower (probably the only one). So, now, we start off in the part where the gang has a sleepover. I hope you guys like this chapter so let it continue! By the way, there are 42 Looney Tunes Characters (37 of them are with Tom and Jerry and the other 5 are evil) and there are 21 Tom and Jerry characters (15 of them are with Looney Tunes and 6 of them are evil) so keep up. And a another note, there will be 4 remixes to songs and you will see what are they. **

After the set up for the sleepover, the guys had a little party. They drink soft drinks. They ate chips as they watched themselves and other shows and they played video games like Toy Story, Castlevania and more.

Gossamer: 'Who has a music player?'

Droopy: 'I do!'

Speedy Gonzalez: 'Great! We shall a dance!'

Victoria: 'Well, bring it on, Droopy!'

Droopy: 'I'm on it!'

As that said, Droopy left Tom's house to get his music player.

Droopy: 'They are in for a treat!'

Droopy then ran into his house, grabbed the MP3 player and ran to Tom's house.

Tom: 'Great, you got it!'

Lola: 'Well, let's get this party on, what time is it?'

Spike: '9:00 PM.'

Lola: 'Great, we could be arrested partying really loudly in 11:00 PM.'

Spike: 'LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Droopy, what's our first song?'

Droopy put the MP3 player in a table, plugged it in the stereo speakers and played the first song. Surprisingly, the song that played were Overture, the Looney Tunes theme. Everyone was in shock except Bugs.

Bugs: Nice going, instrumental?'

Droppy nodded.

Bugs: 'Great, hey Tom, care to sing a remix?'

Tom: 'Sure!'

Tom and Bugs:

'Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes (Lola points at Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes Logos)

This is it, the amazing night (Jerry showoffs)

No more rehearsing and acting a part (Porky tries to hit a baseball)

We know what's going to happen now! (Everyone points their hands in the air)

Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes (Lola points at Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes Logos)

This is it, the long heights (Spike has a hand down and has a hand high)

And oh what the big heights we hit

On with the battle this is it! (Sylvester tries to fight with Tom)

(Everyone dances)

Tonight what heights we will strike

On with the battle this is it! (Sylvester tries to fight with Tom)'

Droopy: 'That was awesome. Next song!'

Foghorn: 'What is it?'

Droopy presses next. The next song that was played was 'I'm Sexy And I Know It.'

Bugs: 'Everyone pair up, it is a big party

(Singers:

Tom: The first part of the song

Daffy: The second part of the song

Porky, Sylvester and Jerry: The third part of the song

All singers: The last part of the song)

'Yeah, YEOUCH!

When I walk on by, people will be saying 'Damn he's stupid!' (Tom points his finger at his head and twirls it around)

I pay to the beat, walking on the street with my friends and enemies (Tom walks with Bugs and Jerry)

This is how I roll, blue cat, out of control (Tom points at himself)

It's you with the big personality (Tom points at people)

They like cartoon violence rock at the club (Tom shows them a piece of video from Tom and Jerry)

Victoria, look at that body (Tom becoming strong)

Lola, look at this tail (Tom shakes his tail)

Melissa, look at these teeth (Tom grins)

I try to bite (Tom tries to bite)

Bugs, look at this funny moment (Tom shows a piece of video that's really funny)

Jerry, look at this cheese (Tom points the cheese to Jerry)

Lightning, look at my speed (Tom runs fast)

I hate you

When I walk in here, this is what I see (Tom sees around the house)

Everybody stops and they are staring at me (Bugs and Jerry look at Tom)

I got passion in my skin and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm blue and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the mall, security chase me (Tom chases Daffy)

When I'm at the beach, I try to show off (Daffy shows off his muscles)

This is how I do it, come on people it's time to party (Daffy tells everyone to come)

We headed to the club, baby don't be nervous

No style, no style and I still get service (Sylvester gives Tom money)

Bugs, look at me (Daffy points himself)

Melissa, look at my heart (Daffy points at his heart which is popping)

Yosemite, look at this gun (Daffy shows a gun)

It cost $100 (You idiot)

Spike, look at this bone (Daffy points the bone at Spike)

Nibbles, look at this cheese (Daffy points the cheese at Nibbles)

Muscles, look at these guns (Daffy shows his muscles)

I work out

When I walk in the beach, this is what I see (Daffy looks around)

Everybody stops and they stare at me (Jerry and Porky look at Daffy)

I got passion in my life and I ain't afraid to show it (Daffy points at himself)

I'm cool and I know it (X2) (Daffy grins)

Check it out (X2)

Dancey, dancey, dancey, dancey, dancey, yeah (The singers dance)

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, yeah (The singers shake around)

Super, super, super, super, super yeah (The singers do a Superhero taunt)

Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool yeah (The singers grins)

Do the Super Cool Shake Dance man, yeah (The singers do everything)

We're cool and we know it (The singers grin)

Tyke, look at us (The singers gang up in a pose)

Nibbles, look at the milk (Daffy points the bottle of milk to Nibbles)

Butch, look at these muscles (The singers show off their muscles)

We work out

Lola, look at these skills

Granny, look at these glasses (The guys show the glasses)

Tweety, look at your friend (The guys show a replica of Tweety)

We found her at HARMONY

We're cool and we know it. (The guys grin)'

Tom: 'That was awesome, what's next?'

Droopy presses next and the next song is …

Bananaphone!

Droopy: 'I'll sing this time!'

Everyone cheers

'Ding-a-ling-ling-ling-king-king-king

Baa-ba-doo-ba-doop (X2)

Ring (X7)

Superphone

Ring( X7)

Awesomephone

I've got this feeling, so amazing

For us to get together and dance. Dance!

Ring (X7)

Looneyphone

Ding Dong (X3) Ding TVphone

It grows in size, I've got my crisis

They're the best! Beats the rest!

Cellular, tablet, television

Ring( X7)

Tommyphone

Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop

Ping Pong (X3) Ping

Jerryphone

It's no game system, it ain't a toy

My cellular superular phone

Don't need pennies, don't need headphones

To call these people

Don't need a computer or games

To have a good time

I'll call for pets, I'll call for food

I'll call friends, we'll argue a lot

I'll place a call around the universe, operator get Mars-ars-ars-ars

Yeah

Play that thing

Woo-hoo

Ring(X7)

Cooliophone

Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop

Ying Yang(X3) Ying Techniphone

It's a real live TV and video game phone

A DVD and toys and board games phone

A phone phone and mask phone! Oh yeah

My Cellular awesome phone

Bananaphone

Ring(X3)

It's a phone with a life

Applephone

Ring(X3)

Now you can have your phone and play with it too!

Orangephone

Ring(X3)

This song drives me crazy

Allinonephone

Ring(X3)

Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop-doop-doop!'

Everyone clapped for Droopy as he bowed

Droopy: 'Thank you, now for the last song!'

But now, it was an already remixed song. It was Gangnam Busters, the remix of Gangnam Style and Ghostbusters. (By fanfaroff)

Droopy: 'What? It's a good song!'

Tom: 'Alright, me, Bugs and Droopy, we'll sing.'

(The singers:

Tom: The first part

Bugs: The second part

Droopy: The last part)

'Tom and Jerry

Tom and Jerry are teaming with a team

The team is named Looney Tunes

Looney Tunes has been friends with the other half of cartoon violence

It is going to be the best team ever

Well, why is this happening

Because some bad guys teamed up

And they try to kill us, well the worlds

And they seem to care, to finish our land

Because they think they rule, but we rule

The Tom and Jerry and Looney Tune are going to something

Hey

And that is

Hey

They will finish them off with special power! Oh yeah

Hey

Oh Yeah!

Hey

So let Bugs Bunny take over

Oppa Looney Style

Looney Style

Op, Op, Op, Op

Oppa Looney Style

Looney Style

Op,Op,Op,Op

Oppa Looney Style

Hey, sexy ladies

Op,Op,Op,Op

Oppa Looney Style

Hey, stupid Monstars

Op,Op,Op,Op

Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey

Something's strange, I don't know what it is

Who are you going to see?

Tom and Jerry

Something I need to say, What's up Doc

What show is that?

Oppa Looney Style

It is quite funny, but Tom and Jerry have the same style

But it is quite cool, to team up with Tom and Jerry Squad

It is quite awesome, to be in Tommy's house

But now we are having fun

Well this is it, we could this

Here we go

Hey

Oh My God!

Hey

Well this is it, we could do this

Hey

Oh My God

Well now I should pass over to Droopy

Tom and Jerry

Oppa Looney Style

Looney Style

Op,Op,Op,Op,Op

Oppa Looney Style

Looney Style

Op,Op,Op,Op,Op

Oppa Looney Style

Hey

Awesome party

Op,Op,Op,Op,Op

Oppa Looney Style

Hey

People of awesome

Op,Op,Op,Op,Op

Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey

Oppa Looney Style!'

Everyone clapped for the trio as they bowed.

Tom: 'Alright guys, we should sleep now. Let's go sleep time!'

Everyone went to their sleeping bags and slept.

12 AM

Tom and Bugs were awake and they were thinking of something.

Tom: 'Why are you awake?'

Bugs: 'Well, since you are teaming up with me, I thought, how could we do this together?'

Tom: 'Well, just think we were the team back then.'

Bugs: 'Cool, how's Vickie?'

Tom: 'Great, Lily?'

Bugs: 'Good, hey you want to do something?'

Tom: 'Yeah but what is it?'

Bugs: 'Come with me.'

They got up dressing in street clothes and left the house.

**Finished! I hope you like this chapter the most even though it was filled with remixes. Alright, now, review, favorite, follow, read and more on and bye now.**


	4. A fight happens

**Alright, I know that this fanfic hasn't been updated for about 10 days for now. But it is worth my fanfic career because I am busy with a lot of fanfics but you know what, this fanfic is going to finish first and the fanfic is going to have 15 chapters. So this will be my fanfic to be worked on for the week. Alright, with the new reviews, I'm thanking Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57 for his newest review and even though he/she didn't mean no offense, I will still thank Story Teller 9212 for giving a review/suggestion. Ok, enough chit chat, let's continue this!**

12:15 AM, Special Mall

Bugs and Tom went in the 24 hour mall to do some stuff. The first thing they did was they went to a bar, drinking a soft drink while watching a soccer game. The server gave Tom and Bugs their drinks but something happened.

Server: 'Holy grenade, it's Tom Cat and Bugs Bunny! I can't believe it you're together! May I please have your autograph?'

Tom: 'Sure. (whispers to Bugs) Follow my lead for now!'

Both men autographed the paper. But, just then, a group of 4 men pushed the popular men away.

Man #1 in the group: '4 cups of beers, step on it, jock!'

The server then started the beers. Tom got up and put his face in front of the group.

Tom: 'What's wrong with you? Pushing us out of the way while we drink our drinks?'

Man #1 in the group: 'Nothing is wrong with us but there is something wrong with you.'

Bugs: 'Eh…'

Tom: 'Well, I don't care if you want to be drink your big pile of foamy beer, but I don't care if you are piece of popcorn all over, because me and Bugs here are the best people between you and us and you know what, this server, right here, would probably give a few punches to your face!'

The people in the bar heard this and gave a reaction to what Tom said.

Man #2 in the group: 'Well…'

Tom: 'It doesn't matter what you say! I won't do what you tell me! So, for you to shush your mouths, we are leaving!'

Tom started walking away with Bugs but then he turned around to give a punch to the leader of the group while a bar fight collided.

The group then attacked Tom but Bugs saved him by attacking the group so he can't suffer like his childhood. Bugs then a carrot at the heavyweight in the face. Tom then helped Bugs by throwing chairs at the group so they can run away. But, the group didn't back out as all of them punched both Bugs and Tom. Bugs was in the ground getting kicked while Tom is struggling to get out of the heavyweight's grasp. After Bugs didn't move, all of them focused on Tom. After a few minutes of beatdown with punches and kicks, Bugs got up and jumped on all of them so they can stop the assault.

Bugs then grabbed one of the cups of beer and he splattered it all over the people. He did that until the last cup finished. Then he grabbed the cups and threw and smacked it on the heavyweight, the high flyer, the mascot, and the leader as they blacked out. Bugs helped Tom to get up while everyone clapped their hands as the duo beat the most meanest group of USA.

Tom: 'Thank you everybody, they will be in a hospital alright and saved all of you.'

Bugs: 'Make sure you run away from them or call the police.'

Server: 'We do but they run away.'

Tom: 'Have any of you seen me on TV?'

Everyone raised their hands.

Tom: 'Think of a plan to trap them. Then call the police!'

Server: 'Thanks for the idea.'

Bugs: 'We better run now.'

As both men left the bar, they both thought of a plan.

Tom: 'We need to get a disguise!'

Bugs: 'As in face?'

Tom: 'Yeah and you know what, I think I have an idea.'

Bugs: 'Shoplifting?'

Tom: 'Well, the store closes after midnight and you know what, we are not shoplifting but we are hacking.'

Tom went to the store and saw it close. But it had a little gap to get in. Tom laid down and crouched to the inside of the store. He then opened the computer so he can scan the items he needed. He got the stuff he needed and scan each one of it. The price he had to pay was $20. He got a paper and $20. He wrote on the paper that Bugs and Tom were in this shop because something was going to happen. He slid the items to the outside while he crawled to the outside.

Bugs: 'Did you pay 'em?'

Tom nodded while both of them wore their disguises. Then they went to a flower shop to buy some roses for their loves. After that, they ran to the car and went to Mamma Two Shoes' house.

12:45 AM

Tom: 'Alright, everyone is sleeping and we should too.'

Bugs: 'When do we wake up?'

Tom: 'To make everyone pancakes, how about 6 AM?'

Bugs: 'Sure because after breakfast, we will go to my place next for the battle.'

Tom: 'Okay, let's sleep now so we can't cause chaos.'

And both of them slept.

6 AM

Tom and Bugs woke up and started cooking the already made pancakes as they had no difficulty making 52 pancakes for everyone. They finished around 8 AM which is when everyone woke up.

Lola: 'Good morning, guys. Uh, wow, something smells good.'

Tom: 'Pancakes are ready. Line up for pancakes.'

Everyone lined up for pancakes except for Tom and Bugs who were giving out pancakes. Everyone started eating their pancakes while talking and having fun. Once everyone was done, Bugs and Tom stood in front of Lola and Victoria giving them the roses they bought earlier.

Jerry: 'Hey, Tom, where is my rose?'

Tom: 'You are not a girl little squeak.'

Cody: 'He's just saying.'

Tom: 'I know, now everyone, Bugs has something to say.'

Everyone kept talking loud as Tom grabbed Yosemite Sam's gun and he fired a shot at a glass while everyone quieted down.

Tom: 'Now listen up and shush your brony mouth because Bunny wants to say something.'

Bugs: 'Alright, we will leave this house about now for the battle so I need everyone to clean up this mess so we can go to LooneyTown.'

Everyone started cleaning up as after that is finished, Tom grabbed the gun again and fired at another glass.

Yosemite: 'Would ya stop?'

Tom: 'Hey, you do that too, anyways, everyone ready?'

Everyone: 'YEAH!'

Bugs: 'Alright, let's go!'

Jerry: 'Yeah!'

Tom: 'We can do this!'

Jerry: 'Yeah!'

Tom: 'Would you stop for a minute?'

Jerry: 'OKAY!'

The group left the house and they needed to leave this place by saying the magic words.

Tom: 'Here we go, where to, I don't know, but the answer is no, go to the place so shut your big fat lips and do the potty dance!' (The Potty Dance from Pull Ups) The portal opened but it was locked and the song played

Tom then did the potty dance while everyone laughed at him doing it and after the dance ended, the portal was unlocked as everyone went in the portal.

Meanwhile in Moron Mountain…

Swackhammer: 'Okay, everyone we are here to discuss this matter, how are we going to beat those so called famous people?'

Scratcher: 'Look, I have been fighting with Tom with a long time now and you know what, he will be beaten by our abilities and yours.'

Swackhammer: 'But our abilities can't work that well because of some people.'

Scratcher: 'Let me introduce to you my teammates, this blue cat here is Wacky, he is known for his craziness. This orange cat is Power where he can overpower anyone with one punch maybe. The lady of white right there is Speedy where she can be as lightning fast. The green cat is Skillet she is one of the all rounders as she is fast, powerful, crazy, scratchy, smart and so on. And that grey one is Smartie where she creates potions and has had a perfect school record and perfect test scores.'

Swackhammer: 'Cool, Smartie, can you create a potion that makes everyone more stronger, better and so on?'

Smartie: 'Yep, I will have to divide this citrated acid potion into 12 cups since you are doing this too?'

Swackhammer: 'I am not doing this.'

Smartie: 'I will divide this into 11 cups so everyone can take a sip.'

Smartie shared the potion for the participants as they drank it, they hated it.

Pound: 'Uck, this is bad.'

Smartie: 'Don't worry, we will black out in 60 seconds and as we will wake up in our hibernation state, we will change so keep drinking.'

They all drank it and after 60 seconds, they all blacked out as they took a hibernation state.

**That is it for chapter 4. Now, I got to say, my favorite part was the segment where the people who work for Swackhammer here had to be changed while they be in hibernation state. That was my favorite part of this chapter so yeah. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Discussing about the battle

**As I said in the previous chapter, I will finish this chapter first so it will be an easy road down the path. Now, I am going to say this, that this chapter will be really bad due to the fact that this is not the right time to do this but it is by storyline so this is the right time to do this. Let's continue this.**

As soon the group arrived at LooneyTown, Tom was the first to react.

Tom: 'Ah, it's memory lane all over again, what happened so far?'

Lola: 'Well, we have watched Sam the Gunner which is a millionaire movie so it's good that was the star and he was the good guy.'

Sam: 'It took a while to the film due to issues and shows.'

Tom and Sylvester: '(Tom) Suffering Shuccotash! (Sylvester) Thuffering Thuccotash! Look!'

Then again, the sky turned dark like the last time. A mechanical ball appeared from the sky and it showed Swackhammer.

Swackhammer: 'Hello Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry!'

Tom: 'How the big cigarettes do you know us?'

Swackhammer: 'Let's just say you're friends are helping us.'

Bugs: 'He means the bullies due to your departure.'

Tom: 'Yo, Socknail, those people are not my friends, you smoke pants!'

Swackhammer: 'Really, Tom? Really? Well, how about I come to your area right now in LooneyTown to discuss about the battle? Only you, me, that brown mouse, the carrot eater and black duck?'

Tom, Bugs, Daffy and Jerry: 'Okay!'

Tom: 'Come down now!'

Swackhammer: 'I'll meet there now.'

The screen shut down as Swackhammer appeared out of nowhere.

Swackhammer: 'Let's talk, you 4 boogers!'

Bugs: 'Follow us.'

Bugs and the 3 men went to his house while everyone watched Space Jam to see how they became victorious.

Bugs: 'What do you want, Swacky?'

Swackhammer: 'I want to discuss about the battle.'

Tom: 'What about the battle?'

Swackhammer: 'What should happen, blues. The rules, the bets, the games, the opponents!'

Daffy: 'Tell us your big opponents.'

Swackhammer: 'Pound, Blanko, Bang, Bukpus, Nawt, Scratcher, Wacky, Power, Speedy, Skillet and Smartie. Only 11 opponents and you shall choose 11!'

Bugs: 'Tom, you take 5 of your teammates while we take 6.'

Tom: 'Alrighty, me, Spike, Lightning, Jerry and Muscles.'

Bugs: 'Our turn, me, Daffy, Lola, Taz, Gossamer and Elmer Fudd.'

Swackhammer: 'Great, that's done, the rules.'

Bugs: 'Alright, your team can have their monster form since we beaten them once with their monster form.'

Tom: 'Whatever the games are, they have the same rules.'

Jerry: 'No replacements, unless you have an injury.'

Daffy: 'And the last rule, the whole battle axe end when a team wins 5 games.'

Swackhammer: 'Deal with the rules, now, the bets.'

The quadruple of heroes gathered around to think it over. After a few minutes of thinking, they had an idea.

Meanwhile, the other group were loving the battle Looney Tunes with when it was Monstars vs TuneSquad in a basketball game. All of them laughed, all of them were encouraged to be the best they can do.

Lola: 'Wow, this is awesome!'

But the people who were watching shushed.

Lola (in her head) :_'Tough crowd!'_

Meanwhile, after they thought of their bets, the quadruple of heroes spoke first.

Tom: 'Okay, we have 2 bets. Do you have 2 bets?'

Swackhammer: 'Yeah, I'm listening.'

Tom: 'Okay, if we lose, you can be in both of our shows and be the star of it for 20 episodes. But if we win, you got to stop bothering by letting us shrink you.'

Swackhammer: 'Deal. Now, my bets. If we win, you will also come over to our planet and help us improve our rides and stay there forever. But if we lose, we will be your servants for 20 days. Got a deal?'

Daffy: 'Hell yeah! Now the games! What are your game choices? You choose 4 while we choose 5.'

Swackhammer: 'Okay, here are my choices, basketball, wrestling, 10000m run and racing. What are your choices?'

Tom: 'Soccer!'

Jerry: 'Baseball!'

Daffy: 'Mission Hunt!'

Bugs: 'Baking!'

All of the group: 'TAG!'

Swackhammer: 'Ha, okay, the games are set, the rules are clears, the bets are on and the opponents are never going to change. The battle is on!'

Bugs: 'Alright, but let me tell you this, you are going to lose to us and beg for mercy!'

Swackhammer: 'Ha, we'll see! Bye now.'

As Swackhammer disappeared, they all started talking.

Tom: 'We need to keep an eye on him.'

Daffy: 'Ya think?'

Tom: 'No, I meant really, did you see his smirk before he left?'

The trio: 'Yeah.'

Tom: 'Well, it looks like the guy has high intentions.'

Bugs: 'See, this is why you are the nerd.'

Tom: 'Agreed, now let's get everyone.'

Jerry: 'They said they are watching a movie right now.'

Tom: 'Well, we need to talk.'

Tom texted his girlfriend, Victoria. The text went like this:

_Hey, sweetie. Could u plz bring da group to Bugs' house? We need 2 talk bout da battle. C u when u come. Miss u. *heart*_

After the send, Victoria got the message in the movie while the people shushed her.

Victoria in her head: '_Tough crowd!'_

She opened her text and told the group to move it to Bugs house. As soon they arrived, Tom saw them and opened the door.

Bugs: 'Okay, guys, Tom here will talk about the battle since he is a bit of the pro of speaking!'

Tom talked about the battle. After he explained everything, everyone started asking questions.

Lola: 'Why am I in the team?'

Yosemite: 'Why ain't I in the team?!'

Taz: 'When is the battle?'

Spike: 'When's the battle?'

Tom: 'Quiet! We will answer your questions later. Right now, we need to practice in order to beat them. The battle goes until a team wins 5 games so let's practice.'

Everyone practiced their skills so they can beat them. After 2 hours of practice, they stopped and they slept over Bugs house.

10 PM

Bugs, Tom, Jerry and Daffy are still awake because of what's going to happen. They are working on a schedule right now.

Tom: 'Okay, we need practice times, the date, the location and the stuff.'

Jerry: 'Okay, let's do this. The practice times, exercise after breakfast, after lunch is training time.'

Bugs: 'Okay, now the date. We need to know…'

Just then, Tom received a text message. It is from Swackhammer. It reads:

_The date of the battle is going to be on March 29 2013. By the way, your opponents are ready to beat you guys.'_

Tom: 'Um, guys, the battle is in 4 days.'

Daffy: 'The location has to have all the games' venues and I think I know a place. How about the Superb Stadium?'

Bugs: 'That is a good choice. The stuff, we will need basketball shorts, basketball shirt, and basketball shoes. We also need a wrestling attire, soccer shirts, soccer shorts, soccer shoes, baseball shirts, baseball bottoms, baseball shoes and kitchen utensils.'

Tom: 'Um, we also need a referee that is fair in each side. Who hates us and the Monstars?'

Bugs: 'Marvin the Martian.'

Tom: 'We're set, now we need to practice and the stuff.'

Bugs: 'Alright, let's sleep for the other days.'

The four slept for a good night's sleep. The next day, everyone practiced while they made shorts, shirts and attires. They bought shoes and utensils so they are set. They all practiced for the big battle.

Meanwhile in Moron Mountain, Swackhammer was walking thinking.

Swackhammer: Wake up you idiots!'

But then, the group who are battling started to change. They have now improved abilities. Pound is fatter, Blanko is taller, Nawt is faster, Bang is stronger, Bukpus is all rounded, Scratcher has longer nails, Wacky is more crazier, Power is stronger, Speedy is faster, Skillet is all rounded and Smartie is smarter. They all woke up and they felt their new powers but Swackhammer told them about the battle and also for them to practice as they dominated practice.

Swackhammer: 'Prepare, Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes, we will dominate you.'

**Alright this is it for chapter 5! 10 chapters left to finish the fanfic. Let's see how fast I finish this. Okay, I will ask every one of you readers, read, review, follow, favorite, add to community and reread and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Wrestlers (MY WORST CHAPTER I HAVE DONE!

**And I'm back folks sorry for the delay! And you know what, a lot of people have seen this fanfic now! Yeah, and I would like to thank both Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57 and UgunsGreka Fans! Uguns for the favorite so this is quite good news for me. And Ozzy, well for 2 things, 1 is that he gave me that review where he gave me a little info and advice but the second reason is because his OC will be in this fanfic for the battles so thank him for introducing his OC. Anyways, the fanfic will go on until chapter 15 or 16 but either way, we are nearly there. Anyways, read this chapter!**

March 29 2013, 5:50 PM

The full moon was giving in a bit of light in the streets. The streets are jammed with cars as they are ahead trying to go to Looney Stadium. Inside the stadium, there were only a few people screaming to go inside the court.

Security: 'You are allowed in 2 minutes! Just wait!'

Meanwhile, in the locker room area #1, TuneSquad and Tom and Jerry's team were there with 2 new people. One was a lion with blue hair. He has green eyes. His paw shown fingertips print. His hair is quite wavy. The other person was a tiger with orange fur and black stripes. He eyes has yellow eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and an orange tie.

Lion: 'Hi, my name is Jojo and my partner here is Tork. Now, we understand that you guys are battling for a reason but it doesn't matter. But now, we wish you guys luck. But, what is your team name?'

Tom: Oh, wow, we need a team name. Bugs, ideas?'

Tork: 'Looney Shenanigans!'

Bugs: 'That's great! Thanks!'

Jojo: 'Oh by the way, your first match will be wrestling so go to the wrestling arena. Marvin, are you ready?'

Marvin: 'Yeah, I am ready to referee!'

Tork: 'Okay, we will see you guys later!'

Bugs: 'Bye.'

Meanwhile in locker room #2, the Monstars and Tom's enemies were in the room with Swackhammer and 2 more people. One was a human with blonde hair. She has blue eyes. She is wearing a shirt that says 'Battle of worlds versus world!'. It was colored black in the background but red in the text. She was wearing tight pants. She was also wearing high heels. The other was a spider with black fur. She has green eyes. She was standing on four legs. She was wearing glasses.

Human: 'Yo, my name is Tina and my fellow spider is Ellen. Now, you guys are battling with Bugs and Tom's team. Good luck. What is your team name?'

Swackhammer: 'Darkness!'

Ellen: 'Okay! We will see you later but make sure you are in the wrestling arena for your battle! Bye.'

March 29 2013, 6:00 PM

The wrestling arena was packed with fans that had signs about the battle. The wrestling arena had a announcers table and a professional wrestling ring. It also had cameras and a big screen. The crowd was cheering like crazy for the participants.

Jojo: 'And hello TV fans out there watching this amazing battle. My name is Jojo, this is Tork, that is Tina and the spider is Ellen. We are so excited to be a part of this and so are you as the battle between Looney Shenanigans and Darkness will immense.'

Tina: 'Buildup has happened ever since Swackhammer's return and it all started ever since his team lost the basketball match in the late 1990s.'

Tork: 'But now, the battle is bigger and better. We have Tom and Jerry's squad here.'

Ellen: 'Anyways, let's bring the teams to the ring.'

'Space Jam Style' by sage rage(a remix of Space Jam theme and Gangnam Style) (I found this when I was typing just 'Space Jam Theme' in Youtube!) played the speakers. The crowd were confused who was this, Darkness or Looney Shenanigans. When the first Oppa Gangnam Style happened, the team Looney Shenanigans appeared as the crowd cheered for them. The team gave high fives to front row seats fans. When they entered the ring, they all raise their hands while Tom did the Worm (you know, the dance move). Once their music stopped, they waited for their opponents.

'The Munsters Theme Song' played while the crowd booed. Team Darkness appeared as they ran and stomped to the ring. When they entered the ring, they gave high fives to themselves. Once their music stopped, Gossamer and Power were in the ring together while the bell rang. Power punched Gossamer in the body as he started kicking him in the head. Then he pulled him to the corner as he started giving karate chops to Gossamer. Then Power lifted Gossamer and threw him to a corner as Gossamer screamed in pain. Then Power pinned him.

Marvin: '1,2…'

But Daffy jumped on Power as he pounded on him as the rest of the Looney Shenanigans team joined in. And then the rest of Darkness attacked the other team. Muscles threw every remaining member of Darkness to the outside. Then Muscles lifted Power as he threw him to the announcers table.

Jojo: 'Oh my god! Muscles just threw Power to the table!'

Tork: 'Well, is Power going to make it to the ring before the count of 10?'

But Power quickly stood up as he got to the ring before the count of 10. He pushed the rest of Looney Shenanigans to the outside. He threw Jerry and Muscles to the big screen which is like 20 meters to the ring. He then pushed Gossamer to the corner as he went shoulder first to the abdomen. He then threw Gossamer to the broken announcer's table.

Marvin: '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Gossamer is eliminated!'

Spike entered the ring as he bit Power's arm. Power screamed in pain but Bang made a shoulder block takedown on Spike. Power pinned Spike.

Marvin: '3! Spike is eliminated!'

But the remaining of the team Darkness dragged Looney Shenanigans to the ring. Then the Power, Bang and Pound pinned the team of Looney Shenanigans by stacking them.

Marvin: '3! The rest of team Looney Shenanigans are eliminated! Team Darkness wins!'

The crowd boos as the winners raised their hands in victory. But Tom grabbed a mic as he spoke on the mic.

Tom: 'Oh wait, I forgot, the wrestling match is one on one. It was your guys fault that you were a team in the apron. So the match restarts. Muscles, get ready!'

Muscles entered the ring getting ready while Darkness argued. Power entered the ring getting ready. The bell rang again but this time Power and Muscles went for it. But Power started laughing because he was taking on the smallest person. But Muscles grabbed Power's leg as he started smacking him on the floor like he was a rag doll. Then Muscles threw him to a corner head first. Power then cuckoo birds circling around him. Muscles then started pounding on him really hard in the head. Muscles then pinned Power.

Marvin: '1, 2…'

Power pushed Muscles to the other side of the corner post he was closest at. Muscles then kicked Power in the head by jumping really high. Muscles then was about to pin Power until Smartie climbed on the apron as she distracted Marvin. Muscles then grabbed her as he threw to the outside where the rest of Darkness were. Muscles then was met by the boot of Power as Power then pinned him

Marvin: '1, 2, 3! Power wins!'

Power raises his hand in victory while Jerry help Muscles up to his feet.

Jojo: 'Well, there's a point for Darkness! Quite a fast match but still, an entertaining one.'

Tork: 'But the victory was earned due to interference so I would say it's cheating.'

Ellen and Tina: 'We think of the same thing!'

Jojo: 'But if Marvin doesn't count it as cheating, then it's a win! But now, the next battle will be baseball! How will things turn out? We will see, after this commercial!'

**Okay, that's it for my return. I know, short and stupid but it will improve in the next chapter. I would say this was my worst chapter out of all of this fanfic because it's weird and so on but still, it's a chapter. I promise you, it will improve next chapter. Okay, bye!**


	7. Batters and Pitchers!

**Hello again people. I am back with more Looney Shenanigans versus Darkness! Yep, anyways, I think I earned an author alert due to this fanfic and I am pretty sure his/her name is Sonicx399. So yeah, and also thanks to Ozzy Zike Fan 10.57 (I will call him/her Ozzy from now on) for reviewing for the last chapter even though I thought it was bad. Anyways, this chapter will have the baseball match. And, there are surprise guests, I repeat, GUESTS! Highlight the s in the end. If you are a fan of Youtube, then the guests will be from there. Read on.**

The seats are being filled up again. The fans were unhappy that Looney Shenanigans lost round 1 but a few didn't care because it wasn't their fault they lost the wrestling match. The fans were talking to each other about who they think will win and will Looney Shenanigans will win the baseball match. But then, the fans stopped their talking as they saw 8 masked people in the field. One with a microphone spoke.

Masked Men #1: 'And you are all wondering where Jojo, Tork, Ellen and Tina are as they are at the booth right now. And we are not siding with Darkness. Anyways, we will reveal ourselves after I say something. One of us will be the umpire, the other will be the coach of Looney Shenanigans, the other will be the catcher, two other people will be the mascots, the other will be the rule explainer, the other will be the announcer and the last one will be the guest commentator with the commentators. Let's reveal ourselves!'

The person who just spoke revealed itself. The person was Anthony Padilla. The crowd cheered for the founder of Smosh. Then, a person unmasked himself to be revealed as Ian Hecox. The crowd cheered for team Smosh. The other masked person revealed himself to be Freddie Wong. The crowd cheered once again. And the next person revealed himself to be Toby Turner as the crowd cheered for him.

Two people walked up as they revealed themselves. They were Rhett and Link as the crowd cheered for both of these men. And the last two men walked up in front and revealed themselves. They were Felix Arvid and Mark Fischbach. The crowd cheered for the Let's Players.

Anthony: 'Okay, time to tell you who goes where. The umpire is Ian, the coach is me, the catcher is Toby, the mascots are Rhett and Link, the rule explainer is Felix, the announcer is Freddie and lastly, the commentator is Mark. Let's do this.'

The crowd cheered as the Youtubers went to their positions.

Felix: 'Okay, lemme explain the rules, this match is a no holds barred baseball version. Only 1 innings! There are 3 steaks, er, I mean, strikes. If you have 3 strikes, you go out of the field. There are no balls. And three outs, next team bats. There are no fouls, once the bat hits the ball, it can go wherever it wants to go. Catch it without dropping the ball to the ground and the team will get a out. In the crowd or further the ball goes and you get the 4 run, I mean, home run. This doesn't make any sense! Anyways, you can stop whenever you want but at the plates. Okay, 9 players per team in the field. Freddie, let's go.'

Freddie: 'Thanks Felix, and ladies and gentlemen, this is brought to you by Youtube. Broadcast Yourself. And the first team, the visitors to LooneyTown, hailing at Moron Mountain and other, Darkness.

'The Munsters Theme Song' played while the team of Darkness entered the field. Scratcher and Pound are in the bench sitting with Swackhammer. Skillet will be the first batter as she stood in the home plate.

Freddie: 'And the next team, hailing at LooneyTown and USA, Earth, Looney Shenanigans!'

The crowd cheered as 'Space Jam Style' played. The team ran in the field while getting the crowd pumped up. The two people that sat out were Gossamer and Muscles. Tom was the first pitcher.

The mascots were getting the crowd pumped as they swayed a flag featuring the team. Toby was busy wearing his clothing. Anthony was busy writing in the clipboard and Mark started talking with the commentators.

Mark: 'Welcome everybody to the battle of Looney Shenanigans and Darkness. I am Markiplier or known as Mark and we are here with Jojo, Tork, Ellen and Tina.'

Jojo: 'Hello everybody, we are here with special guest Mark Fischbach. Right, Youtubers are here helping out Looney Shenanigans. Mark, what has happened in Youtube so far?'

Mark: 'I have been getting a lot of subscribers and I would like to thank those people. Anyways, videos are always fun and scary.'

Tina: 'Well, we are waiting for Tom's first pitch.'

Ellen: 'Tom has little experience on baseball.'

Tork: 'And this is no regular baseball, it is a variation of no rules baseball except there are a few rules.'

Mark: 'Well, go on Tom. I know, we want to beat their butts. We want this to be PG, kid friendly.'

Tom threw the first ball 79% speed. But Skillet hit the ball as it went flying up high, like no angle at all but direct high. Skillet dropped the bat in front of her by mistake and as she ran, she stepped on the bat and slipped, hitting her back hard. The ball started to go down while Skillet is trying to recover. Tom went in the place where the ball would land. But, when he was about to catch it, it made a curve and it hit Tom's head. It was about to drop to the ground but the second plate catcher Lightning ran at full speed to get the ball as he got it before Skillet ran to home plate. She's out!

Mark: 'That's classic Tom you have there.'

Tork: 'Yep, but Lightning made the save as he got the ball before it dropped.'

Tina: 'That was talent.'

The crowd cheered as the mascots danced. Speedy was the next person to bat. As Tom nodded to the crowd, he also pointed to the ground so they can cheer him. As he stopped pointing, he got ready. He threw the ball at Speedy at 90% but Speedy was too fast for the ball as she hit it to the opposite side she was at. She ran at full speed to get a home run. She finished her home run before the team got the ball.

Jojo: 'Wow, Speedy did the fastest home run I have seen.'

Ellen: 'So fast that the team didn't get the ball.'

Tork: 'Oh well, there's one point for Darkness. Up next, it's Wacky!'

Wacky walked up to the home plate with the bat. Tom threw the ball at 45% because his wrist started to hurt. But Wacky swung the ball too early as he kept turning like crazy. Tom had an smirk, showing he has an idea. Tom threw the ball at 40% which Wacky swung too early. Tom then threw the ball at 90% which Wacky swung too late.

Toby (Catcher): 'He's out! Three strikes!'

The crowd cheered for Tom as he made Wacky go out.

Jojo: 'Wow, Wacky just got striked out!'

Mark: 'Well, Wacky is one stupid person he is a douche!'

Tork: 'Well, it always reminds me of your Drunk Minecraft Episdoe 23!'

Mark: 'Yeah, I released my rage.'

Ellen: 'The next person is Bukpus! If this team has this out now, they switch with Looney Shenanigans.'

Bukpus ran to the home plate with the bat. He glared at Tom like he was going to win. Tom threw the ball at 79% speed. Bukpus hit the ball and it went right in front of Tom's balls. It hit Tom's balls as he tried to catch his balls but he got the baseball before Bukpus reached to a plate. The fans cheered while Tom is still has a grasp in the balls while the team ran to Tom cheering for him.

Mark: 'Haha, Tom is in big pain but he made Darkness just have 1 point.'

Jojo: 'Now it is a switch. Looney Shenanigans will bat. Remember it's only 1 inning so if Looney Shenanigans get 2 or more points, they win. If they have 0 points, they lose.'

Tom went to home plate with his bat. Bang went to pitching position but Swackhammer interfered in the pitch as he told something to Bang in his ear. Bang shrugged as he gave the ball to Swackhammer.

Jojo: 'Hahahahahahaha! Swackhammer will do the first pitch and you will never know what will happen.'

Swackhammer swung the ball at 71% speed but Tom struck the ball. It hit Swackhammer's cigarette as it bounced off. Tom ran to first plate as he stopped there because after it dropped to the ground, Power got it and threw it to Bang. Bugs was the next person to bat. Bang threw the ball at 89% but Bugs hit the ball in a 75 degree angle but with a low power. Tom sprinted to the next plate (2nd plate) while Bugs tried to sprint to first plate but Skillet was blocking him as Bang got the ball before it touched the ground. Bugs is out! The crowd booed at Darkness because they cheated.

Jojo: 'That's not fair!'

Tina: 'Darkness prevented Bugs to run first plate.'

Tork: 'But we have Tom just 2 plates away for home run. Can he do it?'

Lightning was the next person to bat. Bang threw the ball at his very best but he threw the ball at 85% but Lightning struck the ball with a good angle and speed. Lightning was being stopped by Skillet again but Lightning was too fast for her as he ran around her to first plate while Tom was playing his Gameboy Advance so he didn't notice that Lightning hit the ball. Power got the ball after the ball bounced to the ground. He threw to Bang but it hit Bang's face. Bang then had a black eye. The next person to bat was Gossamer. Gossamer got ready as Bang threw the ball at 65% speed which Gossamer struck in a 55 degree angle. But Blanko got the ball before it bounced in the ground. But Tom ran to third plate while Lightning ran to second plate. Gossamer is out!

Mark: 'Come on! I think we will win if this next batter will do a good job.'

Jojo: 'Well next batter is Spike.'

Spike was about to go but he was stopped by Anthony.

Anthony: 'I think Muscles has a better chance to make us win! You stay.'

Spike: 'Okay, go Muscles.'

Muscles walked up to home plate with an angry face. Bang laughed while the crowd put their heads in their hands. Bang threw the ball at 35% speed but Muscles jumped really high and the bat made a wicked sound when it struck the ball. It went really high and really far. Tom ran to the home plate to tie the match. Lightning went as fast as he can and around Skillet and Power to home plate to make a victory for Looney Shenanigans while Muscles ran around because he got a home run to make the score 3-1 for Looney Shenanigans. Elmer Fudd was next to bat. Bang threw each of them at 100% as Elmer was unable to hit a ball so he got struck out. Looney Shenanigans won Baseball!

Jojo: 'And Looney Shenanigans win! An unexpected move by Muscles! We won! Now it is a tie between Darkness and Looney Shenanigans. Anyways, Mark thanks for coming for this match.'

Mark: 'You're very welcome and good luck later on. So, people, this is going as my videos so I will see you in the next video. BYE BYE!'

Jojo: 'Okay, next match is 10000m run! We will be right back!'

**Okay, that's enough for chapter 7! Anyways, read, review, favorite, follow or something and I will see you in the next chapter. Also, take a look at my profile! Bye!**


End file.
